


The Truth Comes Out

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [13]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Alternate episode, Blood Loss, Graze, Guns, Hurt Hogan, Passing Out, Protective Team, Worried Newkirk, concerned team, hostage, shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: What if Marya shot Hogan the night him and his team met her in the woods when he was supposed to come alone? Is the wound bas enough to cause severe damage or is it just deep enough to put a stop to Marya's plan?Another take on Season 2, Episode 3 (Diamonds in the Rough).
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk
Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Truth Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy!

Mayra’s POV:   
“Colonel Hogan?” I asked as a man dressed in all black stopped at the bottom of the hill. 

“Yeah, that’s me,” he answered. 

“Good,” I said as I held out my hand, “Take my hand.” 

I helped him up the hill and waited for him to put his gun in his waistband before I asked if he came alone. Once I heard him say yes I drew my gun and shoved it in the small of his back. 

“Now, we are going to go to my car which is down the road where I will drive you to Gestapo’s headquarters for questioning,” I explained but stopped once I saw more men dressed in black across the road. 

I raised my gun up and quickly hit him over the head with the butt of it. 

“You said you came alone!” I snapped. 

“I lied,” he said as blood starting to drip down his forehead. 

“Tell them to drop their guns,” I ordered. 

“And if they don’t?” he asked as his men approached. 

“I’ll put a bullet in your back,” I answered, “Do it now!” 

“Hold it men!” he exclaimed, “Drop your guns!” 

“Drop our guns?” the British man asked, “Why?” 

“Drop your guns or she puts a bullet in my back,” he said as he wiped some of the blood away with the back of his hand. 

“It’s three against one sir. She can’t think she’s really going to win this fight?” the British man protested. 

“Newkirk!” Hogan snapped. 

I moved my gun away from the small of his back to his side. I made it look like I was firing off into the distance when I pulled the trigger, but I knew the bullet had torn through his side. 

“Do it now!” I yelled as I shoved the barrel of the gun to Hogan’s head as I grabbed his hair roughly to mask his pain from the bullet wound, “Or do you really want to risk your Colonel’s life? The precious Papa Bear?” 

“Okay, okay,” Newkirk said as he held his hands up in surrender, “Carter. LeBeau. Drop you guns.” 

I watched as the three men dropped their guns and kicked them away. 

“Now, we’re going to go to my car and I will drive us to Gestapo’s headquarters,” I ordered, “Go to the car. If you try anything, I will put a bullet in your commanding officer’s head.” 

We walked very cautiously to the car. I was watching their every move while they were watching mine. I had the small Frenchman get in the passenger seat. He was small enough that I knew I could take him if he tried anything. I then placed Hogan behind me. I knew he’d be too injured to try to do anything, especially if it meant he’d possibly bring harm to his men. 

Newkirk’s POV:  
“Let me see your head sir,” I told him as Mayra started to drive off, “Looks like you just have a concussion Colonel Hogan.” 

“What does that mean Newkirk?” Carter asked as he leaned over me to get a good look at Colonel Hogan. 

“We just have to keep him awake until we can get him to a hospital,” I answered as I gently wiped off some of the blood from his forehead, careful not to get any in his eyes or touch the wound on top of his head. 

We continued to drive in silence for a while before I felt Colonel Hogan lean against me. 

“Colonel Hogan?” I asked as I noticed he was out cold, resting on my side, “Colonel Hogan!” 

“What is it Newkirk?” LeBeau asked from the front of the car. 

“He’s passed out and he’s not waking up,” I answered as I started to check him for other wounds that we failed to notice. I patted my hands down his sides and pulled them away, only to find that my right hand was covered in blood. 

“What is it?” Carter asked once he noticed me freeze for a moment. 

“He’s been shot!” I exclaimed as I ripped off the sleeves of my shirt to use to apply pressure, “Get us to a hospital!” 

“I can’t do that,” Mayra said. 

“What do you mean you can’t?” LeBeau asked. 

“I have orders to take him straight to headquarters,” she answered. 

“There’s no point in bringing him to headquarters if he’s not alive! I’m sure they’d rather have him alive and well than dead,” I snapped, “Now turn this car around and get us to a hospital!” 

“Fine,” she retorted before she slammed on the brakes and turned the car around. 

“You’ll be just fine sir,” I told him as I cupped his cheek, “Hang on Colonel Hogan.” 

The drive to the hospital felt like it took forever. I desperately tried to get the Colonel to wake up while I applied pressure to his side. I just hope we didn’t catch this hidden injury too late. 

As soon as we pulled up to the hospital I had LeBeau run inside and get some help. Together, the staff and I got Colonel Hogan out of the car and onto the stretcher. All we can do now is wait… with the woman who shot him. 

“This is your fault lady!” I snapped at her while we waited in the waiting room. 

“My fault?” she exclaimed, “This wouldn’t have happened if he came alone like he was ordered to!” 

“What would’ve happened if we didn’t come? Would you have killed him? Tortured him until he took his last breath?” I asked. 

“I was following orders!” she sneered, “I was told to capture Colonel Hogan and bring him to Gestapo headquarters. I have no part in what they are going to do with him!” 

“What they are going to do?” LeBeau asked, “Do you think you’re taking him out of here?” 

“I have my orders,” she repeated as she grabbed her gun from her coat. 

“You’re crazy if you think we’re going to let you walk out of here with him,” Carter told her, “He’s coming home with us.” 

“I can’t let that happen,” she sighed as she tightened her grip on her pistol. 

“No you’re not!” I snapped as I grabbed the gun from her grasp and put it in my waistband so the hospital staff wouldn’t see it. 

“It’s 3 against 1 lady,” Carter started, “I suggest you get out of here before you cause any more trouble.” 

“What do I tell my boss?” she asked. 

“Tell him that you and Colonel Hogan got in a fight and he won,” LeBeau suggested, “He won the fight and got away by stealing your car.” 

“My car?” she asked. 

“You don’t expect us to carry him all the way back to camp do you?” I asked, “It’s only fair you lend us your car.” 

“We’ll get the Colonel back to camp and drop your car off where you parked it while you waited for us,” Carter said. 

“Are you folks here for Colonel Hogan?” a doctor interrupted. 

“Yes! How is he?” Carter asked as we forgot about the negotiation we were in the middle of. 

“He’ll be fine. The bullet that hit his side only grazed his side deeply. No bullet left in him since it was a graze and no vital organs were hit. He only passed out because he was losing so much blood,” he explained as he walked closer to us, “We stitched up his side and prescribed him some pain meds. He has a slight concussion and is a little foggy but besides that you guys can take him home.” 

“That’s it?” I asked, not buying that we can just take him home. 

“One more thing. I have to write how he sustained this injury. What were you men doing when he was injured and may I have your names for the report?” he asked. 

“No you may not!” Mayra exclaimed as she stood from her seat, “These men were under my orders. I was ordered by the Gestapo to take the new recruits out and train them. I thought it would be good to have the men get used to navigating in an unfamiliar place at night. The possibility of one of them getting injured did not cross my mind Doctor.” 

“I see,” he sighed, “Well then, since you were in charge of this miss would you please come with me?” 

“What for?” she asked. 

“To discuss the incident further for my report, I still have a few questions,” he answered. 

“Fine,” she sighed before she turned to me and shoved the keys in my hands, “You are so lucky. You boys never seem to run out of luck.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” I said as I saluted, “I will go warm up the car for you.” 

“Why did you salute?” Carter asked once Mayra and the Doctor left. 

“He had to act like Mayra was his commanding officer or else he would’ve blown our cover,” LeBeau answered, “Now, let’s go see Colonel Hogan!” 

We got his room number from the receptionist at the desk before we headed towards his room. 

“Colonel Hogan?” I asked once we entered his room. 

“Hey guys,” he said as he smiled from his bed. 

“How are you feeling sir?” Carter asked. 

“I’m sore but okay,” he said as he moved to get out of the bed, “Now, have you guys seen my shoes? I’m ready to get out of here.” 

“Just a minute sir. Take it easy,” I told him as I stepped forward and placed my hand on his chest to keep him from moving. 

“Here’s your shoes Colonel Hogan,” LeBeau said as he kneeled in front of him with them in hand, “I’ll put them on for you.” 

“Thanks LeBeau,” he sighed as he rested his head against me. 

“Come on sir,” I said as I helped him stand, “Let’s go home.” 

Carter and I walked beside Colonel Hogan until we got to Mayra’s car that she so graciously let us borrow. 

We got him in the back of the car and drove back to camp. The three of us then somehow managed to get him down the ladder and into the tunnel without being spotted. We decided to have him sleep out in the common room with the rest of us to keep an eye on him tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Don't hesitate to give me feedback down below! Thank you for reading.


End file.
